


Sheer Terror

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikora has a plan to get Eris and Cayde to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheer Terror

Cayde should have known better, but there was something about the way she walked into a room that made the Exo’s circuits wants to fry. Like ok, he knew the woman had a difficult time with the Hive and it changed her and blah blah blah, but it didn't validate Eris' conduct toward him.

She treated him like an invalid. She lurked in the background of vanguard meetings, criticizing every word that came out of his mouth with a snarl alone.

He hated it.

He knew he wasn't the most qualified vanguard member, hell, the only reason he got appointed was because of a stupid dare. But Cayde was damn fantastic at his job, anyone could see that.

So when he was working on creating a map of the Dreadnaught to send a guardian to place beacons, Eris' presence was entirely unwelcome.

He could feel her lurking in the shadows and it was starting to irritate him.

"What do you _want_ Eris?"

The woman stepped forward. "Harboring missions on Oryx's empty vessel is futile. The true danger lies within the pit—”

Cayde interrupted her, "Wasn't it Oryx who took away your light and ghost?" If he could raise his eyebrow, he would.

"Yes. It is—"

"I know. I know. It is a fingerprint etched in your mind," Cayde made sure to imitate her voice. "So. On that logic we are going to patrol the Dreadnaught because while Oryx is now dead, his minions are still there. We'll avenge your eyes or whatever."

Eris stared at him coldly. She walked around the staff table as she spoke, "The primary threat, Oryx, and his power that which I shall admit haunts every waking vision, has now been slayed, but what lurks above his reign is far superior in destruction and demise. Shifting our concentration to other matters—"

"Wait. Hold on. Are you telling me there is something even nastier than that bulking corpse in armor?"

"I only speak from the mournful cries of the Hive. Therefore, your pointless missions—"

"My missions are not pointless."

"Truly, they are."

"They will provide a hell of one good reconnaissance before we send teams out there."

"Is that what you tell yourself to make up for your dismal job as vanguard?"

Cayde slammed his hands on the table. "I am fantastic at my job and you would see that, if you actually had real eyes to see out of."

Oh. _Oops._

Eyes, touchy subject. He nearly forgot.

He only had half a second to brace himself from the impact of Eris' magic. It shot him over the upper floor. He groaned as he pulled himself up, but lack of actual time on the field made Cayde trigger happy.

He unsheathed his knife and was so ready to aim it in the bullseye of her third eye when—

_"Enough."_

Cayde jerked in response. He cautiously looked below and caught eyes with Zavala, on who had spoken. Ikora was beside him, looking equally cross.

"I have had it with your childish fights," Zavala reprimanded. "Cayde-6, we will appoint a new—"

"That won't be necessary," Ikora spoke. She placed a firm hand on Zavala's shoulder. "I think I know of a suitable punishment for these two where they will surely learn their lesson."

Cayde feared for his life when Ikora smirked at him. _Fuck._

... _And_ he should have known. In embarrassment, he buried his face in one of his hands. Guardians walked around them, eyeing them with much concern and amusement.

In the middle of the plaza, Ikora had set two boxes where both Cayde and Eris had to sit and hold hands for at least an hour. It was weird. He could feel her cold clammy hands even through her gloves. He was going to have to oil his hand later to make sure she didn’t rust the damn thing.

Cayde glanced over at Eris and the woman was trying to curl in on herself like a cat.

Shit, this was more mortifying than losing the bet to the Vanguard Dare. He mustered the courage to look up and caught a few of his hunters taking pictures and selfies with the help of their ghosts. All of them were laughing like a group of Thrall.

 _Oh._ Is that how they wanted to play then?

He glanced at Eris again and caught her glaring at the hunters. She met his eyes and her lips turned up a fraction.

Cayde's eyes lit up.

Sure, Eris and Cayde fighting against each other was insufferable, but having them plot together, was just sheer terror.

  
  



End file.
